That's What Friends Are For
by JShay
Summary: Bella has a really rough night thanks to her busy all work and no play lifestyle, when things get worse than she thought they were already, she decides to call and old friend and have a little fun.


**Chapter Notes**

Well, there is a first time for everything and this is it for me! Thanks to JayJayHale and cereuleanblue for encouraging this and inviting me along for the Smutdom! Oh ya and correcting all of my mistakes. Hope you like it….

**BPov**

God! Some nights I really hated how boring my life really was. I mean I'm 23 years old spend most of my time picking up shifts as a bartender at some shitty club or I'm falling asleep listening to my professors drone on and on. Was college life supposed to be this crappy? Now on top of all else, my truck was finally dead too! And don't even get me started on my boyfriend. Yeah Jake was perfect in high school. Popular, sexy and hung like a horse. Not to mention a complete sex fiend. But now it seemed that our sex life had died. My poor vajayjay had been neglected in the most horrific of ways. I could just hear her now chanting "Jump someone…jump someone NOW!"****

Between work and school I barely had time to breathe, but that didn't mean I didn't have needs. I slept next to a man with a fully functioning dick every night and not once in the last four months had it made any attempt to cross enemy territory and invade my private bunker.****

So in keeping with the soldier theme, I was surrendering and waving the little white flag. I was over us. Had been for awhile.

Tonight, I was supposed to be out with my friends and boyfriend. I was thinking I could at least get one more good night out of him before I had to tell him he'd fallen out of the picture. It's not like I was some whore who just used men to her hearts desire, but a girl has needs. However, life had other plans for me…I mean I'm not the only person that works in this god forsaken shit hole some like to call a club! They could have called someone else! But no…..they'd called me, and I needed the money. So here I was, at work, while I watched everyone else have a good time. That good time had done nothing to help take my mind off the fact that I was in dire need of some sort of sexual interaction. Everyone dancing and grinding everywhere, it was like watching a fucking soft core porn flick.

It wasn't too busy now since the night was winding down so my mind started to wander.

_At least I'm getting some extra and much needed cash. Maybe he'll still be game for one last time when I get home._

I'd told Jake, my boyfriend, to go on without me, and once he would have at least been hesitant, but the prick seemed almost happy not to spend the night with me. What the fuck ever….it was going to be over soon anyway. I started to think about what it would be like after I ended things with him.

_It'll be nice to have a place to myself again._

I felt something hit me on the leg and turned to glare first at the lemon wedge on the floor, then at Angela, my friend and co-worker. When I saw that our boss was walking towards me, I smiled apologetically at Angela for the look I just gave her and tried to look busy.

"Hey Bella, sorry I had to call you in on such short notice tonight but we were swamped, and I didn't have much choice," said my boss, Mike Newton.

"That's ok Mike, I understand, and I can use the money anyway," I told him although I'd rather be anywhere but here right now. He was staring at my breasts like they were cream puffs. He wasn't a half bad guy, but he never could keep his eyes where they belonged.

"I have a lot of cleaning up to do Mike, is there anything else you needed?"

"No…," he replied. Then he seemed to snap out of his breast induced haze, "I was going to cut you loose early though, since you weren't supposed to be here tonight anyway. Angela and Ben can handle clean up tonight." I looked at Angela, and she seemed to like the prospect of being able to have Ben alone for a while. That was an interesting development of late. I thought to myself a minute. _Maybe I'll get laid tonight after all….it's a win/win situation._

"Hey thanks Mike," I smiled at him, not too brightly though, didn't wanna give him the wrong idea."I'll just grab my stuff out of the back and be on my way," I said as I side-stepped around him.

"Bye Ang, c-ya Ben," I said as I headed to the door.

When I got outside, I dug my cell out of my purse and called a cab so I didn't have to walk alone in the dark the 5 blocks to my apartment. I may not mind the dark, but this was Seattle. I'd never been dumb enough to think I was invincible. Hell, with my record of accidents I'd probably be attacked before I got around the corner.

Once I made it home I was pretty hopeful, I'd had a few drinks while at work and they had me feeling warm in all the right places. The long neglected spot between my legs was already beginning to throb at the thoughts running through my head.

_I hope Jake is actually home and not passed out already._

I was about to put my key in the lock when I heard it.

**Thump**

"Uuuughhh,"

_What the fuck is that?_

**Thump**

_Shit did someone break into my apar…._

"Oh yeah Jake baby, just like that!"

_You have got to fucking kidding me!_

My boyfriend! I mean sure I was going to dump him, but hell I hadn't actually done it yet and I never cheated on him! I was livid.

I turned the key in the lock and slammed the door open not knowing exactly what I was going to see. I knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but what the hell else was I supposed to do? Just walk away???

_I don't think so…._

The sight that greeted me looked like it was straight off of a stupid internet porn site. Some blonde bimbo was bent over my god damned couch, with my shit for brains boyfriend plowing into her! I mean really, I know I wasn't due home for an hour but Jesus Christ!

I screamed in rage, "What the FUCK is this shit Jake?!"

He looked up at me with what I can only describe as an 'Oh my world just ended' look.

"WAIT, I don't even want to know…it's over…hell it was gonna be over anyway. Get your shit, take your whore and get out of my apartment before I remove all your favorite parts!"

"But Bells, Tanya's just…," he tried to explain as the bimbo, Tanya, or so I'd gathered, scrambled for her clothes. I couldn't see her face, but from the bad dye job in her hair and the 6 inch high stripper heels she was wearing I knew I didn't know her or even want to.

_Gross! _

"Don't 'but Bells' me, you asshole! Get your shit, take your bitch, and get out of my apartment!" I smiled as a thought occurred to me."You have about 5 minutes before I call Emmett and have you carried out in a sack," I stated, and his face paled. Emmett was my brother. He was a linebacker in his third year of college, and what was better, he just lived one floor above me. He would rip Jake limb from limb if he ever found out about this.

"_Maybe you should just call him anyway," the little devil on my shoulder said._

That sounded appealing.

"_Don't be a vindictive Bella, you're not really like that," the angel opposite her said._

_Shut up both of you! _

The situation would have been funny had I not been so mad and sickened by it all. Watching Jake throw his shit in a trash bag as I leaned against the side of the door, not bothering with shutting it even though I'm sure my neighbors heard everything. I just didn't care at the moment. I glared at the blonde tramp as she cowered behind my couch, apparently, she thought I was going to take my anger out on her.

_Not a bad thought, but it isn't her fault your boyfriends a dickhead._

Not that I was sad to see him go, I wasn't. I was just pissed at the audacity of him, having another girl into my apartment! Not his, not ours, definitely not, my fucking apartment! And on top of all of that…I still wasn't getting laid tonight.

Jake finally gathered the few belongings he kept at my place and looked at me with what I suppose he thought was a remorseful expression. I laughed inside.

"Bella baby…," he started. I cut him off, "Save it Jake…you disgust me. Don't call, don't text, hell don't even look at me. It was over anyway, before your little night of fun. Just get out."

He turned to leave. The bitch that was not buried too deep inside at the moment reared her ugly head.

"Oh Jake wait," I purred a bit at him. He turned and looked at me with hopeful eyes. I gave him a very evil grin as I kicked him in the jewels as hard as I possibly could.

"_Yes!" the devil laughed and did a little happy dance on my shoulder while the angel turned away trying to hide her own smile._

"Owww FUCK Bella!" He choked out in a high-pitched voice.

He stumbled out with the whore half supporting him and half slinking behind him. I growled at her as she walked by and she jumped.

"_That was satisfactory," both the angel and devil said._

_I admit that felt good, but what the hell sort of angel are you?_

"_A truthful one," she giggled._

I almost collapsed on my couch before I realized that was the scene of the crime so to speak. I began to have thoughts of torching the damn thing.

I scolded myself,

_That will only destroy your apartment dumb ass._

I know I should have been a bit sadder, but all I could think about were my poor neglected lady parts.

_Hell, at least someone got laid around here._

"_It was fucking wrong," the little devil on my shoulder said and the angel agreed._

Well such is life.

_I wonder if my friends are still out…._

I picked up my cell to call Jessica and Lauren. I didn't know where they had gone since I had to opt out tonight, but I was sure wherever they, and the rest of my friends went, there would be men. We were going out in a big group, but that never stopped Jessica or Lauren since they were both un-attached, and I guess now, so was I.

The phone rang, instead of Jessica's high-pitched voice on the other end, I got another surprise. It was a distinctly male voice that I couldn't really make out at first over all the noise of what was apparently a club in the background. Then when I heard him say my name, "Bella are you there?" he said. It was like all my dreams had come true. It was my best friend, Jasper Hale.

Jasper and I had known each other since high school and decided to go to the same college. I hadn't really seen much of him, or the rest of our group of friends for that matter, since Jake and I started dating. I realized that I missed them a ton. I temporarily forgot about the problem of my neglected lady bits.

"Jasper Hale! How the hell are ya?" I said.

"I'm just peachy darlin'. Where are you and why aren't you out here havin a great time with us?" he asked. "

"I was just thinking the same thing to myself. Can you come pick me up, or have I already missed all the fun?" I inquired. Sadly it was about time for everything to be closing up.

"Well sweet heart we were getting ready to head out, but we may continue this little party of ours over at my apartment. We haven't seen you in ages so regardless of our plans for the rest of the night you are comin with. I'm on my way to pick you up now. No excuses," he told me. Normally, I would have argued, but tonight I really didn't give a shit that he didn't even ask. I just had to get the hell out of this apartment.

I thought for a moment, then went into my room to change.

_Jasper normally has hot friends…I wonder who he's with….Bella may get lucky tonight after all._

"_No one night stands missy!" the angel on my shoulder started scolding me but was quickly tackled and detained by my devil._

Of course, she was right though, and my stupid moral compass was again pointing true North. I may have been sexually deprived, but I was still not desperate.

Jasper arrived about fifteen minutes later, and I bounced to the door, throwing myself into his arms as soon as it was open.

"Whoa darlin' if I'd known that was the reception I was going to get I'd have come to drag you out with me a long time ago," he said. He started looking around me and then asked, "Where's Jake?" with a bit of a frown on his face. None of my friends had really taken to him over the past few months, and now I couldn't blame them.

I laughed, "Well you see Jazz, that's a funny story, but for now let's just get the hell out of here," I said shutting the door behind me as I walked into the hallway.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said hooking my arm through his as he escorted me out of my apartment building and towards his truck.

I noticed that he didn't have anyone else riding with him so I stopped to ask, "So who else are we hanging out with?"

He looked at me sheepishly and said, "Well you see I was trying to keep the night alive by inviting everyone over to my place, but they all bailed on me. I didn't want to leave you hangin cause I know you haven't been out in a while, so I thought maybe just you and I could hang out. I was going to invite Jake as well in all honesty, but seein how he's absent at the moment, it's just the two of us old friends. Do you mind hangin out with your old pal from high school?" he asked giving me his best puppy dog face.

"Of course I don't mind Jazz," I said happily as I jumped up into his truck.

We arrived at Jasper's place about 10 minutes later, and I immediately plopped down on his couch. I had spent a lot of time here over the years and was completely at home.

_At least his couch hasn't been recently desecrated by some skank!_

"Want something to drink darlin'?"

"Sure Jazz. What's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked as I watched him make us both a Jack and coke.

_Just what the doctor ordered._

"Hell I don't know," he said, bringing me my drink and sitting down beside me, "We can put in a movie and catch up I guess. If that's ok with you."

I nodded, and he got up to put in Monty Python which was always one of our favorites. It was like a ritual every time we got together just the two of us. Plus it was fucking hilarious.

"So tell me about why Jake isn't crawling around you somewhere," he said sitting back down on the couch.

I laughed, finishing off my drink and getting up to pour another one. I was still pretty pissed off about the whole matter. Not that I loved Jake or anything, it was the principal of it all.

"_And you still haven't gotten laid," the devil said. Always stating the obvious._

_Thanks a lot I had managed to forget that for a few minutes!_

"Well you see Jazz, Things weren't really working out anyway," I started taking about half my drink down, "so then tonight you know I was supposed to come out with everyone, but got called into work." I said, and he just nodded. I continued, "Well my boss felt bad for calling me in on my day off, so he let me off early," I laughed a humorless laugh, and Jasper began to look concerned as I took down my second jack and coke, which was more Jack than coke. "When I got home, Jake had some bimbo bent over MY couch fucking her brains out," I all but screamed and then poured myself more Jack….forgetting about the coke entirely.

"Oh Bella…I'm sorry. Do you want me to beat the shit out of him?" Jasper asked me.

I smiled, and this time it was genuine. "No Jazzy, it was ending anyway, but it's the principal of the matter," I said, "and the bad part is I haven't been laid in weeks!" I finished only then realizing that I was becoming more than just a little drunk.

I looked at Jasper thoughtfully for a minute.

_Man is he good looking, and a gentleman to boot. Southern gentleman in fact, nice sexy accent._

"_He's your best friend, almost like a brother to you," the angel screeched in one ear._

"_But she's right, he is a tall chunk of southern hotness," the devil agreed with me._

I gasped and shook my head, looking at my now half empty glass of Jack and wondering what the hell came over me.

Jasper walked over to me, having noticed the end of my little mental argument, and poured more Jack for himself and me. We both downed the glasses in silence.

He took down another and looked at me. I hadn't realized until now that he was probably drinking before he came to pick me up. I'd have to scold him for that when I was sober. I was Chief Swan's daughter after all. If nothing else I respected the law, and if I were sober I'd probably be worried that my friend was drinking and driving.

"Bella darling are you really okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. He was sipping his next drink a little slower.

I was looking down and hadn't realized until just that moment I was rubbing my legs together, trying to get a little friction to soothe the ache that had begun again between my legs.

I looked up at my friend with what I am sure was unmasked lust in my eyes.

He gasped a little when he saw the look on my face. But then his shock was quickly replaced with a look of lust of his own as his eyes traveled up and down my body.

I had almost forgotten I had dressed with the intentions of trying to get laid by one of his friends before leaving the house. I had to admit though I looked pretty damn good in tight black pants, knee high boots and a pink tube top. I was actually dressed for the club, and any other time, with less alcohol, I would probably be embarrassed. However, at the moment all I could think about was the ache between my legs and the lusty look in Jasper's gorgeous blue eyes.

_Have I ever thought of his eyes as gorgeous before? I mean I know they are, but he saw me in braces and all my adolescent glory. There is no way he's attracted to me._

"_Look at those eyes again honey," the devil purred into my ear._

"_Oh no," was all the angel could say as she sat down, effectively bowing out for the evening._

I was suddenly brought out of my internal reverie as Jasper's lips crashed into mine. He put both of his arms around me and roughly tugged me to his body.

_Holy Hell! I think he might be as drunk as I am. _

As Jasper cupped my ass in both his hands and hoisted me up on the kitchen counter all brain activity shut down for me.

"_At least it's not a one night stand with someone you don't know," the devil was whispering to me again._

_The angel was silent._

Jasper had my bottom lip between his teeth and was nibbling gently at first, but he soon began attacking my mouth with a vigor I don't think I've ever felt. He pulled back for a moment and looked at me. The lust in his eyes started turning to shock and I began to panic. He just stared at me, standing between my open legs while I was sitting on the counter, his hands still resting on my hips.

The longer he started, the more I began to feel a rejected and a little hurt.

_Shit I know I'm no ogre or anything, but Jesus Jasper say something. Oh God! I've ruined our friendship!_

Just as I thought maybe I had pushed things too far in my drunken state, Jasper must have picked up on my distress, "Bella sweet heart, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…. I mean do you really want this?" He questioned me.

Any other time I would have said no, but I was in desperate need. Jasper was hot, Jasper was my best friend, but he was still hot. And I was drunk….very very drunk.

_Fuck it! I'll worry about the consequences in the morning when I'm sober!_

I crashed my lips back into Jasper's and tangled my hands into his hair.

"_Oh hell yes! We are going to get laid!" the devil celebrated on my shoulder._

I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him to me and noticing just how turned on he really was. I had definitely been worrying about his attraction to me for nothing. He had one hand fisted into my hair and the other one firmly gripped on my ass. I pushed my body into his erection trying to get some friction and was rewarded as he groaned loudly against my mouth. I pulled tighter with my legs just as he was doing the same with the hand gripping my ass.

He stopped kissing me and picked me up and began walking to what I assumed was his bedroom, but I was too busy nipping and licking at his neck to care. My God! He tasted good!

I was suddenly flying into the air. Before I could panic, I bounced softly on the bed, and Jasper was on top of me straddling me.

"Shit Bella you look so fucking hot tonight," Jasper groaned as he started kissing my neck and running one of his hands under my shirt while the other one gripped my hip firmly.

His hand felt extremely hot against my skin as he ran it across my stomach and then up and under my bra. I hissed as he bit my neck at the same time as he firmly palmed my breast. I fisted both my hands in his hair and moved my legs from under him so that I could wrap them back around his waste. I needed more. More friction, more of skin, more everything!

Jasper leaned back for just a second and ripped my shirt off over my head before falling back on top of me. I quickly followed suit and yanked his shirt apart causing buttons to fly off everywhere. We both started laughing, but I didn't care as he covered his mouth with mine, running his tongue across my lips, asking for permission to enter, which I quickly and happily obliged.

He started kissing along my jaw and down towards my neck, sending shockwaves from wherever his lips touched to right between my legs, causing me to buck my hips up into his ever growing erection. As he reached the top of my breasts he snaked his hand around behind me and quickly unclasped my bra. He tossed it somewhere across the room and took one of my nipples into his mouth while pulling gently at the other one with his thumb and forefinger.

I couldn't help but arch my back into him and try to get even closer than we were.

I raked my nails down his back causing him to moan loudly around the breast he had currently in his mouth. I cupped his ass in my hands then ran my hands around to his front and began fumbling with his belt.

He switched to the other breast, nipping lightly at my nipple, causing me to lose all concentration on his belt for the moment, but soon I had his pants completely undone and pushed at his hips, signaling him to take his pants off.

He reluctantly gave my breast one last suck and released it with a pop as he stood up and stepped out of his pants and boxers.

I sucked in a breath of air at the sight of him in all of his glory. I knew he was in shape, but knowing and seeing are two very different things. He gave me a cocky grin as he crawled back onto the bed beside me. His eyes held a very mischievous glint, and I knew I was in trouble. I was in trouble, and I liked it.

_Oh please__,__ please punish me!_

This time he didn't waste any time going straight for what he wanted. He had my pants and boots unfastened and off before I had a chance to do much more than groan.

He knelt between my legs and began kissing and sucking his way up from my knee. Once he got to my very wet, very achy center, he skipped over and started on my other leg.

I couldn't take anymore; I had been too long deprived. I tangled my hair into his hair and pulled his head up to look at me. "Please Jasper….," I said in a breathless voice.

He just grinned at me with lust in his eyes, "Is this what you want?" He asked in a husky voice as he licked up across my clit, much too lightly for my liking, causing me to groan in agony.

"Oh please, yes Jasper," I moaned at him, and he plunged his tongue into my wet, achy center. I fell back with a hiss and couldn't stop my hips from bucking up against his face.

"MMmmm Bella, you taste so, so good, and you are so wet!" Jasper moaned around my pussy causing the most delicious vibrations.

"Ughnnn Jasper, that feels so good. Please don't stop," I groaned.

"Oh Bella, I have no intentions of stopping. I need this every bit as bad as you do," he replied causing more vibrations through my pussy, eliciting more moans from me.

I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach, and my hips were moving uncontrollably. Jasper, sensing that I was close, put one arm across my stomach to hold my hips in place and used his other to plunge his fingers into my core while nibbling on my swollen, achy nub.

"How does that feel Bella baby?"

All I could manage was an incoherent groan as he added another finger and curled them up into me.

"Oh Jasper," I screamed as I tightened around his fingers and fell over the edge with abandon. He kept pumping his fingers in and out as he coaxed me down from my temporary high. He lapped up every last drop of my juices then climbed up on top of me.

He attacked my mouth all over again, and I could taste myself on his lips. He pulled away and reached into a drawer on his night stand pulling out a condom.

"You really want to do this?" he asked again with a pleading look on his face.

"Fuck yes," I said as I took the wrapper from him. I tore it open and rolled it onto his straining cock causing him to hiss with pleasure.

_I hope I'm prepared for this, that thing is huge!_

It was the only stray thought that leaked through.

He nudged my knees out of the way as I fell back onto the pillows, and he began nipping and sucking at my breasts all over again. He positioned himself at my center, and I was already ready for him all over again. I could tell that he was trying to be careful as he slowly pushed his head into my core. But I didn't want careful.

I leaned up tangling my hand in his hair and whispered in his ear, "Jasper just fuck me already."

That was all the encouragement he needed as he plunged swiftly into me all the way to the hilt. I gasped in surprise and pleasure as he plunged into me over and over again. He buried his face in my breasts, biting, sucking and licking with abandon now. I couldn't contain myself. I wrapped both legs around him and cried out at the new position.

"Ughnnn Jazz baby, harder please, fuck me harder!"

He growled deep in his chest and complied as he attacked my mouth, our teeth crashing together with the force of it. He sucked on my now swollen lips groaning as he drove is dick into me over and over again.

I began clawing at his back as I came closer to my orgasm causing him to throw his head back and groan loudly and his cock to twitch inside me. He grabbed both of my legs and sat back a bit, throwing them up on his shoulders. This just drove him deeper into me and I could feel him hitting the wall deep inside my pussy causing me to scream with pleasure.

"Agghh Jasper…Yes… I'm so close, cum with me!"

He had one hand around my legs and moved the other to my clit and began to pinch and rub. I could feel my walls tightening around him as I screamed his name being drowned out by his own voice as his cock twitched inside me again.

"Ughnn Fuck Bella!" he yelled as my walls clamped down around him tight, and I felt his cock pulse again as he stilled, pouring into me.

He collapsed on top of me panting and rolled to the side. I couldn't have moved even if I'd wanted to. I just rolled into him and threw my arm around him as he pulled me close, and we fell asleep.

I awoke the next day a little disoriented, curled up to a warm body who I assumed was my boyfriend. I tried to sit up, and my head ached a little. I opened my eyes to look around and realized that I was not in my room. I began to panic a little and looked down at the man beside me.

"Jasper!?" I all but shouted as the night came flooding back to me.

I had caught my boyfriend cheating on me, and then Jasper had come to pick me up. We'd come back to his place, but had we really?

_Holy Shit!_

"Hmmm?" he moaned, and then opened his eyes slowly.

When he saw the look on my face he sat up as well, "Bella sweet heart what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I couldn't speak at first, I just looked down, gathering my thoughts. What if he hated me? What if he blamed me?

"_Well I tried to tell you," the angel sniped._

"_Oh can it goody two shoes!" the devil said as she stretched languidly._

_At least someone is well rested and happy!_

"Jasper I…I'm really so…," I started, but he cut me off.

"Bella darlin' what the hell are you sorry for? You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing to you. I didn't mean to take advantage of you last night," he said. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought.

"Oh there is no way you took advantage of me," I said more to myself than to him. A thought occurred to me.

_Oh god! What if he wanted a relationship now? Have I just ended our friendship by sleeping with him? Well technically he was more than willing, but still, what have we done?!_

"Jasper, I began, I didn't mean to do anything to ruin our friendship," I began, but the look on his face stopped me dead.

"What do you mean ruin our friendship?" he almost yelled.

"Well, I mean….aren't you upset….or mad…?" I whispered.

He immediately gathered me into a comforting hug. "Bella darlin' nothing could ruin our friendship. We will always be friend, just with a little more intimate knowledge of each other. This doesn't have to be anything more…," he said but then began to back track, "unless of course you want it to…," but I put my finger to his lips.

"Jasper, you are my best friend, and I will always want you as such. Last night I was just a little needy, and a lot drunk, and things just sort of happened," I explained.

He was nodding and grinning at me as he fell back onto the bed. I got up and started dressing, a little self conscious now that I was awake.

"I need to get up and go home, but Jasper….last night was amazing….it was really just what I needed, and I guess I wanna say, I know it isn't normally how friends help each other, but thanks." I said with a blush and looked on the ground for my boots to avoid his gaze.

He just chuckled, "I am so glad that you aren't mad, I am just happy we didn't fuck things up last night so to speak. I'm glad you enjoyed it because I think I needed it to, and it was pretty damn awesome. I mean really. That's what friends are for, right?"

I laughed as I walked towards the door. "Right, that's what friends are for."

"_See, I knew everything would be fine," the devil on my shoulder said._

**End Notes**

Please review…even if you hated it!


End file.
